Stalfos
by imdarkitsconfused
Summary: oneshot Everyone who enters the Lost Woods will become a Stalfos. He knew that, everyone did. So why would he willingly walk in?


I was playing zelda last night when i ran across this character again. His story has always intriged me, so i wanted to write about him. I tried to guess why he would willingly come to the Lost Woods, when he knew it was suicide. The result is this story, so enjoy. By the way he's the man who you give Cojiro to in exchange for the odd mushroom during the Trader Link sidequest. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated, flames shall be ignored.

One more thing: I don't own Zelda or it's characters.

* * *

He sits there, on his small crate. Three white bags by his side, _his possessions_. He sleeps sometimes, _not now_. Elbows always resting on knees, head always tilted down, eyes closed against the world. In sleep, he's peaceful, _happy_. No filth to look at, _only black_. No disgusting people to see, _only black_. He wants to sleep, _never wake up_. The world is filthy, the people disgusting. He belongs. He doesn't want to, _he does_.

_People are disgusting. My own father and mother are disgusting. You must be disgusting, too!_

He had said that to a little boy in green, once. He doesn't feel bad about it. If the boy could see the truth, then he had understood. If not, he had been fool enough to be offended.

He sigh, _screams_.

He doesn't really know why he came here. Perhaps it's the name that had lured him, _the Lost Woods_. He wants to be lost, _never come back. _Maybe it was for the odd mushroom, _a gift_. The old hag, _his disgusting mother,_ had always wanted to make a potion with forest ingredients. Perhaps, for once in his life, he wanted to please her, _don't we all. _

_Even my own son doesn't have a job, and he just wanders around all day! They're all worthless, I tell you!!_

He had heard that, _eavesdropped. _How was he supposed to build stuff in this world, _this filth_? It had made him angry, _depressed_. His disgusting father hadn't understood, _hadn't wanted to_. Still, he had always kept the saw his father had given him, _a memento._ Of what, _who knows_? A past, _as disgusting as the present_.

_Why do you wander off so much?_

His sister, _the cucco breeder_. She had understood the most, _still not enough_. She had tried, _failed_, to help. She had eased his loneliness, _his existence_, a bit. They had breed cuccos together. He only loved one though, _Cojiro_. The charming, blue bird, he is alienated from his species, _just like him_. Set apart from others, _by choice or fate_. They had been inseparable, until he left, _to wander_. He entrusted Cojiro, _his only pet_, to his sister. He still misses them, _sometimes_. He's been gone for a long time, _he's not going back_.

He hears footsteps. He doesn't look up, _doesn't want to see_. He pretends to sleep, to dream, _dream of nothing_. A crow cuts through the sleepy forest atmosphere, _a familiar crow_. Could it be, _don't dare to hope_. It is. Cojiro crows happily from the stranger's hands. He hadn't realized how tired he was, _weak he was_, till he reaches his arms out to take the bird, _his beloved pet_. His arms shake, slightly from joy, _mostly from exhaustion. _

He praises the man in green, _Mr. Nice Guy._ He realizes now that he doesn't have much time left,_ finally ending_. He begs Mr. Nice Guy, _please_.

_Deliver this stuff to the old hag in the potion shop in Kakariko Village! This will disappear if you take too long, so you gotta hurry!_

The mushroom isn't the only thing that will disappear soon, _he will, too_. The nice guy merely nods and hurries away, _he won't be back_. He thinks it's a shame that there aren't more nice people in the world, _one in a thousand_. If there were the world would be a better place, _is that possible?_ He doubts it, even if it is possible, he hasn't seen it, _never will_.

Time's almost up, no time left to get out,_ no energy either_. It doesn't matter anyway, _doesn't want to get out_. A blonde, Kokiri girl appears next to him, _speaks to him_.

_Anybody who comes into the forest will be lost. Everybody will become a Stalfos. Soon you will be lost, too._

He doesn't respond, _can't anyway._ He sits there holding his bird, too tired to care, _to exist._

People in this world are disgusting. He will be a Stalfos soon, _disgusting_. He will finally merge with the rest of the disgusting world, _all the filth_. A disgusting fate, it fits him, _the most disgusting of them all_.

The man in green walks back into the meadow. His face falls when he sees that the man is gone. The Kokiri girl stands in his place.

_That guy isn't here anymore. Anybody who comes into the forest will be lost. Everybody will become a Stalfos. Everybody, Stalfos. So, he's not here anymore. Only his saw is left._

The saw remains; it was never part of him. It was his disgusting father's job, _never his_.

The man in green pulls out a potion, _complements of the hag_. She had tried, _failed_, to help. She had known it was futile from the moment she saw the mushroom, _smelt it_. She had smelt his scent on it. The old hag had realized it was a gift from him, _a parting gift_.

The potion goes to waste. The man in green gives it to the girl who will return it to the forest, _where it belongs._ She gives the man his saw. The man will return it to the carpenter, _where it belongs._

The Stalfos will remain where it belongs, in the forest, _with the other disgusting monsters._


End file.
